His Rose
by Crooked.S
Summary: His precious Flower was just too slow. Post Dalek. 1x06. Nine/Rose ; Ten/Rose


Hello! This story is set immediately post Dalek; Season 1, Episode 6 aka 1x06. I hope you like it, and feel free to leave a review. Enjoy!

"I'm sorry, I was a bit slow."Rose replied, fear, and apologies wrapped in seven words. Seven words was all it took for the dagger to slice his hearts in four. His people were taken by the Daleks... and now his flower. _His_ Rose."It's the end Doctor,"Tears were trickling, but he had to be strong, for Rose. "But it's not your fault..."How could his precious flower say that? It was completely his fault! He took her there, he let her wander, he let the door seal. _He killed his flower. _"And you know what? I wouldn't have missed for the world."The tears threatened to fall, but he held them back. The Dalek said the dreaded,"EXTERMINEATE!"And he pulled of his ear piece. His flower, his _Rose_, was gone.

The idiot said he was sorry, but nothing mattered anymore. His world, his new world, the new pink, and yellow human who somehow made him feel hope, and happiness was ripped from him. The Evil being was contained, and taken away for a fate worse than death, as was the Dalek. _Van Statten gets what he deserves._ A voice told him. As far as the Doctor was concerned though, he could only think of his loveable pink, and yellow human. He was let though to get Rose's... to get Rose. He walked in to see her on the floor, spayed out, hair covering her face.

He walked up to her, and sat down. He picked her up to cradle in his arms, whispering for her to wake up. Though, his whispers went unheard. He moved the hair out of her face, and cradled her cheek with his hand. Her cold cheek. Her normally joy, and adventurous chocolate brown eyes had gone gray, all life absent from her. He closed her ears, and clutched her closed to him, whispers becoming less prominent. Water droplets hit her face, and he realised he was crying. He held nothing back. He wept until his eyes were dry, but the pain was far from gone.

He brushed hair strands that had found their way on her face, and he pressed a kiss to her too cold lips. "I lo-love you."The Doctor stuttered."Please, don't leave me."The Doctor pleaded. Her eyes suddenly opened, and a raspy reply came,"I. Blame. _You._" His worst fear had been revealed, even she thought he had killed her. "I didn't want you to die."He replied, truth, truth accompanying sadness."It's still YOUR FAULT!"She screamed at him.

He opened his eyes to his bedroom. He was sitting straight up, sweat covering his body. _Nightmare._ His mind told him. Rose was alright, she was fine. The beautiful, silly ape was sleeping in the room right across. His door slightly opened, and his entire world walked in tentivately."Rose,"The Doctor asked with concern,"are you alright?" Rose nodded,"I'm fine, but I hears you crying Doctor. Are you quite alright?" He turned from her, and cursed internally when he found rivers of tears streaming down his face.

"I'm fine Rose, go back to bed."The Doctor said, wincing at how harsh his tone was. He heard steps, and felt a hand cradle his cheek. "Doctor, you've been crying."She said, worried, and concerned. "I'm fine Rose."Firmer, but a bit less harsh than before. She chose to ignore his words,"What's wrong Doctor?"He didn't reply, his teary eyes, and sweat soaked clothing to speak for itself. "Nightmare?"She asked quietly. He nodded,"You were dead Rose, the Dalek killed you."Tears threatens to fall, and Rose replied, quieter than before,"I'll tell you what. I'll sleep in here, that way when you wake up, I'm right here, so you know it was just a nightmare. Sound fair?"The Doctor nodded, knowing nothing was going to deter his flower, and both slipped into his bed.

They were at polar opposite ends, and then Rose pulled him toward, so his head rested right under her head, and her cheek rested on his head. He hugged her stomach, and fit her cuddled into her neck. She did much the same. Her cheek was lifted off for a second to place a kiss on his forehead, one he deeply cherished, and she set her cheek back in it's original position. The Doctor drifted into sleep, dreading the nightmares that always came. This time though, if he believed in that sorta thing, he believed he was in heaven. Golden warmness surrounded him like a warm blanket, and nightmares vanished.

He woke up in the same position, and the day occurred as if nothing happened. The next night, she comforted him again. As the next night. And the next. Throughout his regeneration, and becoming a new man, she still held him as he slept, every single night. Until, only the Doctor came to the TARDIS one adventure later. Her wolf was gone, she could feel it. He had sent her a message, tears streaming just as before, when the Dalek took her in the land of his mind. The fact was though, it wasn't his mind this time. Her Wolf left, and she had brought him his younger self, regeneration number five, better known as the celery stick man.

After he left, the nameless bride provided The Doctor with an adventure, just something to lift his spirits. He returned alone, and set of for the next adventure. He did not dare to fall asleep, knowing his golden flower could not be there to comfort him at his most pivotal time of need. He let the tears fall, hoping they would somehow water his Rose.


End file.
